Blood Power
, or Brad Power is a bat like kaijin and is the last kaijin to appear in the series, Triple Fighter. Subtitle: Stats *Height: TBA *Weight: TBA *Origin: Earth History Triple Fighter In his final campaign to take out the Fighters, Demon summoned the strongest kaijin of them all, Blood Power, to take care of them once and for all. When the Devila showed up to help him out, the kaijin told them what to do and then, the Devila took out their ammunition, gave it to Blood Power and then used his powers to turn them from regular bullets into super bullets which, when fired, proved to be super effective. Blood Power then appeared as the Fighters were chasing after a black man and then ordered the Devila to after them and laughed as they did so. Blood Power ordered the Devila to fire the weapons from their Devila cars, causing an oil rig to catch on fire. Afterwards, he went to Demon's lair and received ordered from him about the next stage of their plan. He was then seen as Yuji and Tetsuo were spying on him as he headed towards a construction vehicle in a rocky area. He was then attacked by a man in black clothing who furiously tried to take him out with his gun, but his weapon had no effect on the kaijin. The latter then noticed the two male fighters trying to save the man, so he brushed them away with his explosive powers so he can re-focus on taking out the black man. After Blood Power used a blinding attack that sent the man temporarily reeling, Yuji and Tetsuo transformed into Red Fighter and Green Fighter respectively and began to fight the former themselves. The two of them did their best to take down the kaijin on their own, but Blood Power used the same blinding attack on them, forcing them to revert back to their human forms and reel around on the ground temporarily. The black man then chased Blood Power around in his car and followed him to an abandoned part of the quarry where he and the Devila were waiting for him and eventually killed him. Blood Power then turned his attention towards the fighters once again and attacked them with his explosions after the latter dealt with the Devila. Earlier, Blood Power and Demon conversed with each other once more as the latter told the former that reinforcements from their home planet are coming to Earth. Back in the present, Yuji and Tetsuo transform into Red Fighter and Green Fighter again to save Lily and fight the kaijin once again and soon she joined them as she transformed into Orange Fighter. Soon, all three of them merged to form Triple Fighter to fight Blood Power. Both fighters were evenly matched with each other due to their skills and agility but it all ended when Triple Fighter delivered one last Triple Kick to Blood Power as he rolled around in agony, yelled out Demon's name in anguish and fell down before he exploded. Afterwards, the threat of Demon would soon come to pass and become nothing more than a bad memory as the Fighters would go home once their work was done. Powers and Abilities *Z Bow: TBA Gallery demonballs1.jpg|Blood Power receiving orders from Demon Category:Kaijin Category:Non-Ultra Kaiju Category:Triple Fighter Kaiju Category:Pages need of rewriting Category:Bat Kaiju Category:Final Kaiju